


Tailed Beast Extraction

by Phoenix_Is_Rising



Series: Ghostie [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Reader, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Language, Multi, Partners in Crime, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Is_Rising/pseuds/Phoenix_Is_Rising
Summary: The Akatsuki have a new member and not only are they a ghost, but that ghost is you.
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan (Naruto) & Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Tobi (Naruto)/Reader
Series: Ghostie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094666
Kudos: 15





	Tailed Beast Extraction

“You can’t even give me a fuckin’ hand?”

“Nope, super dead.” You floated around Hidan as he carried the unconscious jinchūriki slung across his shoulders. He let out a grumble.

“God fucking dammit what’s your use then?!” Hidan shifted the weight with a grunt as he trudged along.

“We’re almost there, you cry baby.” You hovered up above the treetops. “I can see it right there!” Hidan groaned below.

You flew ahead. Your transparent body morphed through the treetops as you headed for the shore. A gust of wind was the only sign of your presence. Grains of sand tumbled against the bank. Tiny waves rippled on the tranquil water. You hovered across. The toe of your shoe grazed the surface. You phased through the boulder into the cave and opened the entrance for Hidan.

Hidan waved through the water, body still draped over his shoulders. Droplets dripped from his robes as he trudged forward in through the rocky entrance. You scanned the room. Everyone was gathered except for Lord Pein.

“You’re late.” Sasori grumbled. Hidan scoffed.

“Try partnering with Casper over here and then you can talk shit, Puppet Man.” The jinchūriki hit the ground in the center of the ritual site. You fluttered around Sasori’s projection.

“Eternal beauty to be preserved forever. I would not be opposed, though it is a shame that you could no longer be a puppet.” You smiled, flushing as you giggled. You gripped the side of your face.

“What a compliment!” You cooed, reveling a bit too much in the praise the Sand ninja gave your spectered state. Hidan pouted on the ground below.

“What about me, Sasori?” He questioned mockingly. “I’m immortal. Am I a work of art too? Or Kakuzu?”

Sasori rolled his eyes as Hidan’s bickering and you somersaulted away. You floated past Kisame who scoffed to his partner.

“I know I made a joke about Hidan and Kakuzu being the ‘Zombie Combo’ but I didn’t think Lord Pein would actually find a ghost.” Itachi nodded along quietly as Kisame cackled. “A fucking ghost.”

“Tobi!” You cried, floating to your buddy who cried your name in response. “I’ve missed you so much!” You flew at him with open arms and phased through each other.

The two of you hardly had time to speak. At that very moment, Lord Pein appeared. You hung your head, assuming your position to extract the tailed beast.

“Let’s begin.”


End file.
